


Real

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Captivity, Community: 1-million-words, Community: 52_challenge, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is afraid he's seeing things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW H/C Genre prompt "Captured" and my 52_Challenge table prompt "Restraint"

"Oh Danny!"

The whisper brought Daniel to complete wakefulness, and he glanced around, as best as he was able. At first he thought he was hallucinating - this was not the first time Jack had appeared to him - but a moment later Sam slipped into his cell.

"Teal'c's standing guard," she murmured. "So far no sign of hostiles."

"Real?" Daniel managed to ask. Though the restraints were only around his wrists and ankles, Daniel felt tight bands across his throat and chest from the earlier attentions of his captors.

"We're real, Danny." Jack's hand cupped his face, and Daniel did his best to lean into the touch. "Carter, get these restraints off of him," Jack whispered.

Daniel felt her working, felt the cold medal fall away, but all he could see was Jack's concerned face hovering over his. "I've gotcha, Danny," Jack whispered.

And Daniel didn't doubt it. Never, in the last few weeks, had he ever doubted that Jack would come for him.

"Done," Sam said. She was clutching one of Daniel's hands, but he didn't have the energy to squeeze it.

"Switch places with Teal'c," Jack ordered, "and cover the rear."

Sam dropped his hand, but a moment later Daniel was being hefted into Teal's strong arms. "Let's go," Jack whispered, as soon as he was settled.

Daniel couldn't speak the words, but he knew his eyes would convey the message to Jack. _"Yes, please."_


End file.
